


教育的重要性及其意义

by zhucaicai



Series: 马英俊和舍夜莺的ABO [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-11-01 21:58:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17875607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhucaicai/pseuds/zhucaicai
Summary: ABO番外黄梗看过因扎吉老师的性爱教学录像以后，舍甫琴科相信让队长弄痛自己是件好事。





	教育的重要性及其意义

就还是床上情趣问题。大概在ABO谈恋爱以后，小夜莺看了因扎吉借他的录像带以后，忽然想要队长假装一下罚自己。

“要怎么样，罚你跑圈道歉吗？”队长问。在意甲两年后，米兰的王牌前锋成熟起来，脾气也见长，前不久才闹过被换下场时当场发飙的事。虽然立刻在更衣室被斥责和道歉了，但媒体还抓着这事不停炮制更衣室失和的新闻。

舍瓦立刻皱起鼻子。他知道自己错了——但当然不是要提这件事！他开始解释想怎么做。

“假设我犯了错，然后——”

“你犯了什么错？”

队长关心的部分却在前半句。是顶撞教练，乱吃乱喝，还是又跟里诺吵架？舍瓦整张脸都皱起来：“我才没有和里诺吵架！是里诺和我吵架。”

他不高兴起来。在队长面前总是这样，不管他觉得自己成熟稳重了多少，队长总还是能敏锐地捉出他所有任性幼稚的部分，好像他只会胡作非为和撒娇一样。他早就不是小孩子了，队长应该要把他作为平等的队友看待，比如说：“假设我和别的Alpha——”

 

 

他应该描述得更多一些。他会和别人做什么？他从没想过要和其他人做这样的事，但在球场和更衣室里肢体接触都司空见惯。他喜欢肢体接触，他没事就趴到皮波和安德烈亚背上的频率已经让削瘦的意大利人抱怨了：“我要是你我就不会在队长面前这么干。”但队长才不会说什么，只是搂抱的话……

他想自己是不是选错了前提，在他走神的时候，队长把他按到床上，贴近了问他：“你在想你和其他人做了什么吗？你们做了什么？”

事实证明队长比他擅长得多。他还穿着件贴身白T恤，队长把T恤下摆推上去，声音也低沉下去：你们是怎么做的？

他立刻就面红耳赤。度假晒出来的金色还没从他的皮肤上褪掉，增肌训练也卓有成效。他时常会抱怨自己没法像队长那样晒得光亮古铜，他天生就很难晒黑，而白皙皮肤更容易留下痕迹。他的目光跟着队长的手指，戏谑地拧了一下乳尖，拧得他痛了，然后张开手，充满占有欲地搓揉，重重抚摸了他的腰腹。

被捉住和压到身下，他立刻就战栗着硬了。

 

 

队长抱住他，蓝眼睛变了一种神情，仿佛强横又洞悉一切，还有欲望。他喘了口气，腰上的手完全是色情地摸着他。

队长从没这样对他过，问他：“他碰过你这里吗？”然而不等他否认。手掌只连续不断地游过他的身体，伴随发问：这里呢？他知道亲你这里你会发抖吗？他喜欢吗？你让他咬你吗？你怎么和他做，是这样还是——

根本不用说很多舍瓦就完全硬了而且受不了了。队长每说到一个地方，就更用力地揉弄他。低下头亲了他的侧腹，舔了肚脐，用舌头玩弄他的乳尖还咬了。每件事都是他们在过去的性爱里做过的，他从来没掩饰过他喜欢这样抚摸亲昵，但这次的动作更粗鲁，情色里带着急躁，故意弄痛他的力道和逐渐笼罩的Alpha信息素隐含的嫉意让他从耳根到全身都发烫起来。

他原本还扭动着，好让队长亲多一些，到被按牢了，剥下睡裤的时候他已经满脑子只有想做了。在赛季里他们已经有一段时间没好好做过了。如果不是因为会妨碍训练和比赛，他每天都想做，他总会想念休假期的时候，没有其他人时，他们简直每分钟都缠在一起。他几次怀疑自己会被操坏，在已经做得过度，而他忍不住要队长继续操他的时候。他记得那种感觉，脑髓都融化一样，他一边哭一边停不下来，还有害怕……

他把手臂也挂到队长脖子上，分开腿，然而队长按住他胯骨看了他一会儿，一边将手指探进他早就湿透了的身体里，一边问他要不要快一点。

根本是明知故问。舍瓦早就忘了要怎么假装，他立刻紧紧缠上去，用肢体语言表达自己有多想要。

 

 

总之是玩失败了。

但是因为之前被捏揉着讲那些话实在很刺激，做完一次以后他趴到队长身上，继续商量：那我犯错了嘛，队长要不要罚我？

队长问他怎么罚，他眨眨眼睛很天真一样：就，粗暴一点嘛。让我跪起来，打屁股，抓我头发……但他还是短圆寸，自己都抓不住，他懊恼地抓一下自己脑袋，队长的手也跟着揉了他脑袋，然后滑下去不轻不重地拍了一下他屁股：像这样？

不痛，但是清脆的皮肉击打声立刻让舍瓦脸红起来。他垂下眼睛老老实实：再用力一点……

队长问他：刚才那样不算罚？

是说之前做的那次，舍瓦摇摇头。为什么不算？他说：刚才一点都不痛。

队长就捏他脸：你刚刚还说痛。

但刚刚是他喘着气要队长慢一点点，不在发情期他总是很难接纳完全的插入。他得要缓一会儿，但情欲翻腾时身体又本能地想要立刻被填满。队长握着他的腰想控制节奏，他却忍不住往上扭动和凑近，一面抽噎着痛，一面把自己压过去。

望着他的那双蓝眼睛也暗沉下来，问他：要这样痛，还是要……

不用说完舍瓦就又扑上去了。

 

 

之后队长想知道为什么忽然玩这个，小夜莺就献宝拿出因扎吉老师的性爱录像带，演示怎么打屁股，强制做爱，队长没看一半就把放映机关了。

再把他做一遍。

然后进行一番色情录像带不等于正确性爱的教育探讨。

再把录像带物归原主——因扎吉老师当场表情极度复杂。然后他就没有再借舍瓦任何东西了。完毕。


End file.
